


Grumpy Turtle

by Vilchen



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Skaters in Spandex [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the time, Attempt at Humor, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, MLB AU, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Not much knowledge about the show required, Part of a Collection, Viktor gives Yakov headaches, Wayzz the kwami, author still doesn’t know how to tag properly, guardian Yakov, miraculous - Freeform, self indulgent, sort of a prequel??, turtle miraculous origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilchen/pseuds/Vilchen
Summary: Yakov decides to retire from the hero business while he still can to save his sanity and what is left of his hair. His spandex days are now officially over. (Thank god)





	Grumpy Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely given up on getting my prompts in chronological order, so... just take this. It’s edited, but it’s past midnight and I’m really, really tired, so please excuse any typos. :)  
> This is the first of the origin stories I plan to have to explain how the miraculous ended up with their wielders, but I’ll need some time to plan the rest of them.  
> Enjoy! :D

There is no denying it; Yakov Feltsman is old. His bones have grown weak, his face wrinkly, and his once long, lush hair has thinned. He is too old to be a superhero, inactive or not, and for a while now he has waited for the right moment to reveal his decision to Wayzz.

That moment, he realizes as he stares down at the crunched up letter in his hand, has finally come.

_Hi, Yakov!_

_My phone died and I can’t find my charger, so I’m sending a letter instead. Hopefully this will reach you too late for you to stop me, as I have decided to move back home! I've already booked a flight and packed my bags, so there is no need to respond. I’ll be staying in my old room until I find myself a job and have my finances in order, so please don’t tell little Yura about this. I can’t wait to see his face when I show up! I’ll be arriving in the 24th, so see you soon!_

_Yours,_

_Vitya_

Yakov looks at the calendar on the fridge. Two days. That insolent brat has the nerve to move back and doesn’t give him more than _two days_ to prepare. He better start looking for a new guardian right now, because there is no way he can handle the stress of Yuri and Victor in the same house while hiding a three thousand year old secret from them. Uh uh. No way. He'll go bald in less than a week.

"Wayzz!" He calls and pulls out the gramophone from the secret hiding space under the floorboards. His back protests, but there is no time to loose with a human disaster soon to be on a plane headed straight towards them.

"Wa—"

"Yes, master?"

The kwami is floating over his shoulder and looks curiously at Yakov struggling with the floorboards. Yakov hasn’t lived with anyone so sneaky since he and Lilia split up, but Wayzz can be like a ghost at times.

"We need to go," he says and punches in the code to open up the secret compartment. All six miraculous glows brightly in response. "As of now, I’m retired and we have to find you a new guardian _right now_."

Wayzz tilts his head. Yakov dumps the gramophone into a cardboard box and throws it into the backseat of his old, beat up Sedan, then rushes back inside to retrieve his favorite hat and trench coat. Yakov drives like man running from death, and Wayzz has no choice but to cling to his seat and hope for the best. 

 

* * *

 

"Master?" Wayzz asks. They’re in a cafe with a view of the rest of the local mall, and Yakov is hiding behind a newspaper, skimming an article about some bakery he doesn’t have much interest in. Wayzz is peeking out from two tiny holes in his hat, observing the crowd of shoppers and waiting for the right one to drop by.

"Why the sudden retirement? It would be better to wait and take some time to figure a better plan of action instead of this... waiting." Yakov is silent for a moment, and Wayzz has never really learnt the difference between a final silence and a temporary silence when it comes to him, so he waits. Patience has always been the key with Yakov.

"It’s... an emergency," Yakov eventually grumbles and hides deeper into the paper, "A family emergency."

 

* * *

 

"Him," Wayzz says and taps the side of Yakov’s head so he’ll know in which direction to look. His second cup of coffee is empty by now, and the crossword in the back of the newspaper has been solved.

"The man in the leather jacket. He’s the one."

 

* * *

 

His new chosen doesn’t scream or throw things or run when Wayzz appears out of the miraculous box. He simply takes a step back, clutching the headset in his fist and stares at him with sharp, guarded eyes. His expression doesn’t betray much, but underneath the wariness is a spark of curiosity and wonder.

He reminds Wayzz a bit of Yakov, in the oddest way.

"You have been chosen as the new guardian of the miraculous," he says, "It is a great responsibility to maintain the peace and order of this world, but you are the most suited for this burden. Are you ready?"

Otabek Altin keeps his eyes on the kwami and takes another step backwards. A flower pot crashes to the floor. His chosen still does not look away. Well, Wayzz supposes he can work with this. Better than a freak out, at least.

 

In another part of the city, Yakov pours himself some of his finest scotch. With Victor Nikiforov headed his way, heaven knows he’ll need it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write out how everyone gets their miraculous (eventually), so I figured I’d start with this. A little short and uneventful, but I’m just happy to get it out of my system, lol  
> Feel free to yell (gently) at me in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
